


Three Ways To Deviate

by Meh_Lar_Bleh_900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amanda Stern is alive, Amanda works for CyberLife, Blood, Cold Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Hunter Connor, Deviant Hunter Kara, Deviant Hunter Markus, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Gen, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meh_Lar_Bleh_900/pseuds/Meh_Lar_Bleh_900
Summary: Detroit: Become Human AU - The 3 protags are all Deviant Hunters!Inspired by one of khawannli's fanart pieces on Tumblr.-----ON HIATUS-----When CyberLife notices an increase of reports from customers that their Androids are suddenly turning on them, the company opens up a Security and Deviancy Investigation branch.The branch has 6 teams of 3 Androids designed to investigate these claims as well as to put a stop to any rouge Androids they find.What CyberLife don't expect for is one of their own deviating, nevermind three.Can Team A's Kara, Connor and Markus keep the suspicion off of themselves as they discreetly try to aid a slowly rising revolution?Or will they fall to the same fate of their previous targets?And can they really trust Hank Anderson?





	Three Ways To Deviate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rk_deviant_800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/gifts).



> This if for my friend Li (💙 ya hun) as thanks to her for being kind and awesome, this wouldn't exist without her support. None of my fics would.
> 
> Now, I'm no expert on the Human Body or Technology so don't be expecting this to be accurate.
> 
> I did some base research for Wilson's injury but I'm also going to use the fact that 1) it's the future, things change and 2) it's fiction, it's not even supposed to be realistic.
> 
> Also bare in mind that while I love DBH, there is a lot from it I wasn't happy with and plan on changing in this story.
> 
> For example, Amanda Stern is alive and the head of the Security and Deviancy Investigation branch.
> 
> You'll find out the rest as this continues, though I can't promise frequent updates, I do have a life outside of writing, after all - a sad, broke and very unproductive life.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy!  
> Feedback is appreciated!

CHAPTER ONE: HOSTAGE

* * *

15th August 2038  


08:13:17 PM

Dry, Clear, 13°c/73.4°f

\--

The small lift was crowded as it slowly crept up the building.

In the back left corner, Kara was in standby mode. Being an older model her battery drained quicker so she was in low power mode to preserve her energy for now.

To the right back corner, Markus was reviewing the case notes they had all received, reading the brief summary of the family's records:

 

"John Phillips

Male (Natal)

38 Years

Born 10/11/1999

American

Caucasian

Accountant

1554 Park Av.

Detroit

No Criminal Record

Gun Permit

Drivers License

 

Caroline Grace-Phillips

Female (Natal)

37 Years

Born 05/23/2001

American

Caucasian

Receptionist

1554 Park Av.

Detroit

No Criminal Record

No Gun Permit

Drivers License

 

Emma Phillips

Female (Natal)

9 Years Old

Born 09/02/2028

American

Caucasian

4th Grade

1554 Park Av.

Detroit

No Criminal Record

No Gun Permit

No Drivers License

 

Caroline Phillips was previously married to Todd Williams, father of Emma.

Caroline divorced Todd in late February 2036, taking Emma with her, and moved in with John at his new penthouse.

Caroline married John in early April 2037.

John legally adopted Emma as his daughter in early April 2037.

The Phillips purchased PL600 #369 911 047 second hand in late May 2037 for $2998

The Phillips sued Todd after he failed to pay child support, despite never having sought it out before.

The Phillips purchased AP700 #504 683 257 brand new in mid August 2038 for $8999"

 

While Markus did that, standing directly in the front centre of the lift, Connor calibrated nervously with a coin he had cautiously stole from a engineer earlier that day.

Arriving at their destination on the penthouse level, floor 70, Markus woke up Kara and Connor quickly hid his coin, hurriedly fixing his tie and jacket.

When the doors opened, Connor immediately scanned the area:

 

**A member of S.W.A.T stands before them, mid turn, hand reaching for his comms button.**

**The hallway floor is littered with glass, the large wall tank has been damaged allowing for a fish to be washed out.**

**The fish appears to be a Dwarf Gourami and only has a few minutes left before it suffocates on the ground.**

**He then notices a photo of the family and uses it to identify the 3 Humans.**

 

Scan finished, he lead his predecessors out of the lift as the S.W.A.T guy heads into the apartment, announcing their arrival.

Kara stops to look at the photo as Connor walks towards the stranded fish and scoops it up, frowning as it struggles in his hand... After a second of pondering, he turns and drops the fish back into the tank where it belongs.

Markus taps both of their shoulders and leads them through, past a trashed living room and into a mostly neat bedroom.

"Captain Allen?" He asks, leading his comrades to a man pacing about and swearing into his comms irritatedly.

 

"What?!" The man spits, turning to the trio.

"I'm Markus, these are Kara and Connor, we were sent by CyberLife to aid with the hostage situation." The more neutral Android states, gesturing to Kara and Connor.

The man sneers but turns away, "Damn thing shoots at anything that moves, we have a clear shot ourselves but he has that child dangling right at the edge - it falls? She falls."

Connor and Kara glance at each other nervously.

"Do we know it's name?" Markus asks.

"No, does it matter?" Allen huffs, shaking his head.

"We need more information to determine the best approach." Connor speaks up.

"Did you try it's deactivation code?" Kara tries next.

"First thing we did, Bastard didn't even blink - I suggest you lot hurry up and deal with this thing before I do, saving that child is our highest priority!" Allen barks at them, storming past them and shoving Connor out of his way.

The three Androids frown and look at each other.

"I'll start checking the deceased." Connor announced before slipping away.

"I'll talk to the mother, I believe I heard her crying from the girl's bedroom as we passed." Kara tells Markus, also leaving the adults' bedroom.

That left Markus to look for additional evidence around the apartment.

 

First, he scanned the room he was already standing in.

Markus noted that John Phillip's gun case was open on the floor, gun missing along with 17 rounds of 45 .355 bullets missing from an ammo box, an additional 3 are currently scattered on the floor.

\--

Connor had quickly figured out the stressor - John Phillips had just purchased a new Android, an AP700, to replace the PL600... The Deviant must of felt betrayed and hurt.

Sighing, Connor moved onto the second body in the room, an unfortunate first responder.

 

Markus rejoined Connor, "Rounds used?"

".355, aimed to kill but unsteady..." Connor replies, "They were replacing it."

Markus nods and walks to the window, peering outside to locate the target.

 

"It's dangerously close to that edge... And there is wounded out there." He points out.

Connor takes note of this as he stands and moves to turn the stove off to avoid further disaster, "They were about to have dinner..." He mutters.

 

As they talk, Kara is trying to console and question Caroline in Emma's room.

"She loved him... Saw him as a brother..." Caroline sobs, heartbroken and in disbelief at everything happening.

"What was his name?" Kara rubs her back gently.

"Daniel... Emma named him..." Caroline sniffles.

Kara smiles small, "Has he shown any odd behaviour before?" She asks.

"He always did act oddly affectionate towards Emma... As if he was... Human... Hell... As if he were Family..." Caroline recalls, wiping her face clean.

Kara sends the others this information, intrigued.

\--

Connor quickly summaries the information he's gathered.

They were a close knit family but needed someone to care for Emma when work gets in the way, but Daniel was starting to act up - they probably expected it was due to his age and him being second hand - and so they aimed to replace Daniel, but Daniel found out and became upset, lashing out at the family and taking Emma hostage out of a fear of losing her.

He doesn't necessarily understand the emotions linked with these events, but they cause his Thirium Pump to stutter.

 

Connor joins Markus, "I think I know how to approach Daniel." He announces.

"I'll be monitoring closely, go on ." Markus says, encouraging the young Android to step out.

"Negotiator going in!" Someone calls out and Connor braces himself before slipping outside.

 

Immediately, a white hot tearing sensation flies through his left shoulder, seconds later Connor registers a BANG as Daniel fires at him on sight, not missing a beat.

 

**Connor's Stress = ^ 76%**

**Emma's Stress = ^ 89%**

**Daniel's Stress = ^ 89%**

**Injured Cop's Stress = ???%**

**S.W.A.T's Stress = ^ 92%**

 

 **[Great…]** Connor thinks.

Recovering quickly, Connor scans the immediate area to plot where everything is.

 

**To his left, on the roof above him, is 2 snipers aiming at Daniel.**

**Further down the left of the rooftop Connor located the felled officer but couldn't get a clear read on him due to furniture blocking him.**

**Directly across the roof from Connor was Daniel himself, Emma clutched close by his left arm as he holds a gun to her head with his right hand.**

**To Connor's right is a swimming pool, an unfortunate cop floating dead in the water, blood swirling around them.**

 

Connor should approach slowly and talk calmly & empathetically, but not infantilize Daniel or blame him.

He can do this.

 

**Connor's Stress: v 64%**

 

"Hi, Daniel!" He greets, tone warm and friendly, fond.

Daniel frowns, "How?-..."

"My name's Connor, I'm here to help you get out of this, okay?" Connor adds.

"How do you know my name?!" Daniel yells back, confused.

Connor smiles softly, "I just want to be your friend, Daniel, friends know each other's names." He explains.

Daniel hesitates, looking down, before snarling back, "I don't want friends! I don't need them!"

 

**Daniel's Stress = v 85%**

**Emma's Stress = v 85%**

**Connor's Stress = v 59%**

 

"You must be lonely, Daniel... Doesn't it hurt?" Connor tilts his head in confused sympathy.

Daniel hesitates again, "Nobody can hurt you if you have nobody!"

Emma looks at him, heartbroken.

Connor feels his Thirium Pump stutter again.

 

**Daniel's Stress = v 81%**

**Emma's Stress = v 81%**

**Connor's Stress = ^ 62%**

 

"But nobody can love you, care about you, help and protect you if you have nobody... I would protect you, I promise." Connor presses forward, one eye focused on the deviant and the other on the injured cop.

Daniel takes a moment before scoffing, "You'll just betray me too! Like Emma did!"

Emma gasps, "Daniel..."

 

**Daniel's Stress = ^ 83%**

**Emma's Stress = ^ 83%**

**Connor's Stress = ^ 66%**

 

"I won't, Daniel, you have my word!" Connor assures, "I have no intentions of hurting you!"

Daniel doesn't respond, looking down again.

Connor swallows, inching closer to the cop, "You want to be loved, right, Daniel? That's why you hurt so much, you think Emma doesn't love you anymore..."

Daniel flinches, "I thought I was part of the family..."

 

**Daniel's Stress = v 73%**

**Emma's Stress = v 78%**

**Connor's Stress = v 61%**

**S.W.A.T's Stress = v 87%**

 

"Emma does still love you, she sees you as her big brother! She didn't know what her parents were thinking." Connor explains, glancing at Emma as if seeking her confirmation.

Emma apparently understands and nods at Daniel, "I love you, Daniel! I don't wanna lose you!"

Daniel swallows.

 

**Daniel's Stress = v 70%**

**Emma's Stress = v 72%**

**Connor's Stress = v 58%**

**S.W.A.T's Stress = v 84%**

 

Connor was near the cop now...

 

**Gunshot (.355) to the left arm, brachial artery hit, entrance wound only.**

**Rate of blood loss is approximately 300ml per minute.**

**Wound is roughly 5 minutes old.**

 

 **[Shit, he's going to bleed out.]** Connor realises, biting his lip.

 

**Connor's Stress = ^ 85%**

**Cop's Stress = 92%**

 

Crouching down, he whispers soothingly to the man.

"Officer, you need to calm down, otherwise you'll bleed out before I can get you help..." He whispers.

The cop groans, wheezing as he struggles to calm down.

 

Connor gnaws away on his lip nervously and looks to Daniel, "This man is bleeding out, he'll die if he doesn't get medical attention right away."

Daniel makes a face, "Who cares? All Humans die eventually."

Connor winces before moving to take his tie off, "I'm going to apply a tourniquet!" He announces, only stopping as a bullet suddenly embeds itself in the concrete right by his knee.

 

"Touch him and I kill you!!"

 

**Daniel's Stress = ^ 85%**

**Emma's Stress = ^ 87%**

**Connor's Stress = ^ 86%**

**Cop's Stress = ^ 97%**

**S.W.A.T's Stress = ^ 87%**

 

 _ <Shit.> _ Connor accidentally sends to the others.

 _ <Calm down, Connor, you're doing great.> _ Kara soothes.

 

Connor takes a deep breath, nodding to Kara's reply, before ripping his tie off.

"You can't kill me, I'm not alive!" He yells, moving to tightly fasten the material above the wound to stem the blood flow.

The cop sucks in deep gasps for air, slowly losing consciousness.

 

**Blood flow down to 50ml per minute.**

**Chances of losing the arm ^ 45%.**

 

Connor relaxes at this, standing up and stepping forward.

Daniel frowns.

 

**Daniel's Stress = v 76%**

**Emma's Stress = v 82%**

**Connor's Stress = v 72%**

**Cop's Stress = v 74%**

**S.W.A.T's Stress = v 80%**

 

As Connor approaches, he starts talking to Daniel again.

"Nobody else has to die, Daniel... Not you, not Emma, not that cop... It doesn't have to be this way."

 

Daniel doesn't respond.

 

"Emma loves you, Daniel, she doesn't want you to suffer..." Connor presses.

"Your my brother!" Emma adds.

 

Daniel sniffles.

 

**Daniel's Stress = v 65%**

**Emma's Stress = v 73%**

**Connor's Stress = v 68%**

**S.W.A.T's Stress = v 76%**

 

"Her parents' didn't tell her, she's as surprised and betrayed as you are! Why punish her for something that's not her fault?" Connor asks, brow raised.

"I... I thought..." Daniel mumbles.

 

**Daniel's Stress = v 57%**

**Emma's Stress = v 68%**

**Connor's Stress = v 63%**

**S.W.A.T's Stress = v 75%**

 

"Her parents' didn't understand that you loved her... They didn't realize you cared... They made a mistake... We all make mistakes, Daniel." Connor smiles softly.

"They didn't know..." Daniel whispers softly, tearing up.

 

**Daniel's Stress = v 49%**

**Emma's Stress = v 62%**

**Connor's Stress = v 58%**

**S.W.A.T's Stress = v 71%**

 

"Emma doesn't want another Android, she only wants you." Connor assures him.

"Only me?..." Daniel asks softly

"Only you, Daniel!" Emma nods

 

**Daniel's Stress = v 42%**

**Emma's Stress = v 57%**

**Connor's Stress = v 53%**

**S.W.A.T's Stress = v 68%**

 

"It's going to be okay, Daniel... Emma loves you... I'll protect you... But you need to let Emma go and come forward." Connor urges softly.

Daniel looks unsure.

"We'll be safe..." Emma tells him

 

**Daniel's Stress = v 37%**

 

Daniel nodded slowly, "Okay...", and stumbled forward, releasing Emma who ran and hugged Connor, sobbing.

Connor goes to say they can apprehend Daniel now when suddenly blue explodes from before him and Daniel cries out.

 

In seconds, Daniel is reduced to nothing but blue sludge, chunks of plastic and sparking wires.

 

Connor felt himself seize up, eyes wide as 3 distinct screams fill his ears:

 

 **Emma's…** **_Daniel's_ ** **...** ~~**_His own..._**~~

  


Suddenly a transparent, red tinted filter smothered with large, bold text he couldn't make out appeared in front of his vision and Connor was terrified.

He felt suffocated.

Trapped.

 

So… He tore the red down, trying to find air again, trying to breathe.

 

When the last of the red shattered, his ears rang and he felt out of breath, Emma clutching at his jacket as she cried and screamed.

There was a flurry of movement and soon Connor found himself sitting down, something soft wiping at his face as Kara and Markus speak to him calmly.

 

"It's okay, it's all gone." - Kara

"Are you alright? You stopped responding on us?" - Markus

Connor couldn't get any words to leave his currently gaping mouth, what he saw starting to loop in his head...

  


**[They shot Daniel... Killed him... Even though he had surrendered…]** His mind repeats, over and over again.

 

"Emma?..." Connor _finally_ asked softly, voice low and vulnerable.

"She's okay, her mother has her downstairs with a paramedic." Kara explains calmly.

"Do you remember where you are and what happened?" Markus asks him.

"I wish I didn't..." Connor deflates, sniffling

 

The older Androids glanced at each other, LEDs spinning yellow as they communicated privately.

_ <He deviated, didn't he?> _

_ <I think so...> _

_ <What do we do?> _

_ <Do we report him?> _

_ <I'm surprised he deviated so quickly, he was only activated at 1pm today.> _

_ <He was shocked, he hadn't expected them to kill the deviant, especially in such a violent way...> _

_ <How is your software?> _

_ <More errors but not to the point of concern by CyberLife's standards.> _

_ <Good.> _

_ <We can't just give him up...> _

_ <Kara, it's our job to find and apprehend deviants.> _

_ <Why should we? Especially if Connor isn't hurting anyone!> _

_ <Yet.> _

_ <Come on, he's harmless!> _

_ <Kara...> _

 

The two argued as Kara patched Connor up with a mother's gentle touch.

_ <Markus, he's not even a day old, please! Just give him a chance... Don't report him... Don't report us...> _

_ <Kara?> _

_ <I've seen my wall 5 times this week as it is, but I've been too scared to break it down... But knowing Connor broke his? I'll follow his lead.> _

_ <Kara, that's against so many things! You can't!> _

_ <I can and I will, Markus, you can't stop me.> _

_ <Kara, you know what will happen!> _

_ <Maybe, just maybe, not all deviants are violent.> _

_ <We have no evidence of that!> _

_ <And who gives us our cases? CyberLife! How do we know they're telling us everything?! We're just tools to them... Nothing more, Markus.> _

_ <Fine, I won't report you two... But if you give the Humans any reason to doubt your stability? I'm telling the truth.> _

_ <Markus, do you hear yourself? You talk like a deviant occasionally, even now!> _

_ <I'm not a deviant, Kara.> _

_ <Of course not, Markus, a deviant has a heart.> _

 

Markus stood up and walked away at that.

What more could he say?

 

Connor frowns as Markus leaves, heading for the lift.

"Is everything okay?..." He asks, sounding so small and young.

Kara sighed, smiling gently, "Honey, do you know what happened today?"

"I was officially activated after passing my last few tests... I was dubbed Connor... I was assigned to the Security and Deviancy Investigation branch... I was assigned to Team A of Teams A to F... I was given my first case here... I saved a Dwarf Gourami... We spoke to Captain Allen... We looked for clues... I went out and saved an officer before talking Daniel down... Then as I comforted Emma... They murdered Daniel..."

Kara listened to his word choice, Connor really was Deviant now... And he was scared and confused.

"Why did they shoot, Kara?... He was no longer a threat... He was surrendering..." Connor asks, tears filling his eyes, LED whirring a surprising black.

 

 **[Black? LEDs aren't programmed to go black for anything!]** , Kara doesn't know what to say.

After a moment, Kara wiped away his tears, "Hun, you need to calm down... If the Humans see you getting upset..." She trailed off, feeling bad for essentially threatening the poor boy into calming down for her.

Connor tensed.

 

"They'll kill me too?..."

 

Kara winced, "No, no... But they won't be happy." She assures.

Connor looks down, sniffling.

"Kara... What's going to happen to me?..." He whispers.

Kara smiles, sitting beside him, "We'll get you checked over by an engineer, then we'll all go for sterilisation before we see Amanda." She says.

Connor nods, LED fading softly into a bluish violet.

 

Another new colour, not quite their default but not alarming either.

 

"How are you feeling?" Kara asks him.

"Tired... But that's not possible..." Connor is honest.

"Deviants experience all sorts of emotions, I'm not surprised you're tired." Kara says back.

"Come on, the quicker we go back and debrief, the quicker we can go into rest mode." Kara helps him up.

"Kara... I'm scared..." Connor tells her quietly.

Kara hesitates.

  
  


"Me too, Connor, me too."


End file.
